the life of sarah hennessey
by iDoUbLeDaReYoUtO
Summary: the life of sarah hennessey x


Тнє ℓıfε of Sαгαн ℓ. Hєииєѕѕεч

CHAPTER ONE – HIGH SCHOOL

'Sarah Louise Hennessey, if you do not get down here this minute I am leaving without you' shouted Massie from downstairs. Having a sister is not all that great. I swear if she wasn't my sister, I would kill her, but it's not like I could. Just because it is our first day at Ridgeway High School doesn't mean we have to be 15 minutes early, she is _so_ uptight. 'Massie, babe chill out. Why does it even matter if were a little bit late?' I called out. 'Oh Sarah, I'll tell you why, because of this little thing called a grade point average, _that's why_!' she needed a chill pill _soo_ badly, it probably wouldn't work but oh well. 'Do you really attempt to get a perfect grade point average at _every_ school we go to?' I replyed.'uumm' massive spoke 'YESSS!' ok I was soo going to drug her. I am going to have to try that one time. 'Ok, I'm ready, let's kick some Ridgeway...' 'SARAH!' shouted massive. God, what was so bad about saying arse! What is she, my mom?!

we arrived one by one at the school parking lot in our separate cars, me in my yellow Ferrari Enzo, and her in her baby pink Volkswagen Beatle. I loved fast cars, I don't get why people around here like to drive so slowly, it's boring. Well I guess everything's boring in this new tiny little town we have moved to. It is in a place called Ridgeway Valley, on the very outskirts of New Jersey. Of course once we got out of our cars all eyes were on us. Being us, we were extraordinary beautiful. I had always envied Massie at first for being even more beautiful than me, but now I know just how beautiful I am as well. I guess over time I have gotten more confidants. I mean, what's not to envy, she has long curly blonde hair that went halfway down her back, a perfect smile and tall long legs. Me on the other hand was completely different. I had dark brown hair with bleach blonde chunky streaks that was straight and went just past my shoulders, with a long fridge hanging in my face. Although I was beautiful by normal people's standards, I used to never feel confident around Massie, but now I have learned better, as I would be with her forever.

Once I got to my first class, junior English, I took a seat at the back and put in my iPod headphones. Like I cared whatever this teacher had to say, I had heard it all before, believe me. I didn't bother to look up to see the other student come in, they held no interest to me. I think by now the teacher must have come in, because that white noise kind of noise in the background of my music had stopped. I went back into my daydream, not paying attention when I heard someone cough. I looked up to see the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life. 'Miss Hennessey...' wow he knew my name 'would you kindly pay attention to my lesson and take _out_ your earphones.' Oh, shit. He was my teacher, the hottest guy I have seen in all my existence and he had to be my teacher. This would be a slight problem. Or maybe, this would be fun...

CHAPTER TWO – DARK PAST

Sometimes I wished I could be like that normal high school girl, crushing on hot teachers and dating different people from school. It would be fun. Sigh. If only I could, I wish I could grow old and marry and have children, I want to be an old lady sitting with her old husband on a porch swinging in rocking chairs just watching the world go by. This is the part I hate about being immortal. Yes immortal. Me and my sister Massie are immortal. It means we can't grow older, we are stunningly beautiful, and we don't have to sleep. We can sleep if we want to but we don't have to. And our sleep is not like when humans sleep when they are unconscious of their surrounding and so on, with us, it is like we are awake but dreaming at the same time. We know of our surroundings and reality but at the same time we are in a dream. We also can control when we awake and such. We do need to eat and drink to give us energy but we do not change body shape. Without energy we would not die, but we would be very very weak and can hardly walk, trust me. We are about 20 times stronger and faster than the average human so they and also animals cannot hurt us, guns are the only thing which can, and also things applied at the speed of a gun, like if a car were to hit us at say, 70 mph it would be as if a human was running and ran into a wall, not enough to do real damage but enough to hurt you. We also healed very fast, say if we were to get a chainsaw, yes a chainsaw, and try to chop our arm off it would give the same effect as if a human cut themselves with a knife. And the cut would heal after about 10 minutes.

So I guess you're wondering, how the heck we are immortal, well that's simple. No, that's a lie, it's not. It was back in 1869, me and my sister were out in the woods, I 17 years old and her 18, when we came across an old woman walking alone on the dirt path. Back then, we were selfish and full of ourselves, not caring for others. The old lady was caring a jug of water, well attempting to carry it, and called out to us to please help her carry it back to her home. Us being selfish just laughed at her struggling and walked away, but suddenly she was in front of us, then she suddenly changed into a woman in her 40s dressed in black and wearing a pointed hat. We couldn't believe what was happening. She cackled a witchy laugh and said 'you will be punished for your selfish, uncaring ways, since you love yourself so much, you will remain like this forever!' she cackled again and pulled out a stick. We started laughing so hard at her simple stick but then she said some words and green light came shinning out of her stick, no her _wand_. We levitated off of the ground and spun around in fast circles. By this time we were screaming our heads off then everything went black. When we awoke we were back home in our beds. We thought it was all a dream, but 150 years later here we are, unchanged (except the hair and clothes of Corse) and will remain immortal forever more. Sometimes I wanted to die, both me and my sister so lonely all these years, longing for a family and to grow old. But alas we could not die, another "perk" of being immortal. There was no possible way for us to die, ever. Doomed to spend eternity alone (well with Massie but she doesn't count, she is my sister).

CHAPTER THREE – DANCE DANCE

After my English class of staring at the hottest man on the planet for 2 hours I had to go to my next class, dance. I loved dance, and over my many years I have perfected all styles of dance, I loved dance because it was the one subject I didn't have to hold back in. Everyone just thought I was a very talented dancer, which I was, but it is unfair when you have had 150 to perfect it. I walked into the locker room were all the girls (boys in the other locker room obviously) were getting changed into their dance kit. The kit was black leggings and a black fitted rounded neck t-shirt with Ridgeway High written on the back. Once I entered everyone went quiet and looked at me. What was there problem. 'Have you got a starring problem or something' I said addressing everyone. They went back to their conversations as if nothing had happened. God people were weird. Once everyone entered the dance studio half of the girls were checking themselves out and all the boys were checking me out. Sigh. Why can't they look at the other girls! Oh that's right, I am 150 years old and have a curse on me to make me extraordinarily beautiful just to show me what relationship I _can't_ have. Damn it. Just then one of the guys walked over to me and said 'hey baby, did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?' like I haven't heard that one before so I replied 'did it hurt when they kicked you out of hell?' he gave me a puzzled look like he was trying to figure it out then he just walked away. Boy #1 down. And just like clockwork boy #2 came to give it a shot, oh boy. 'have I seen you some place before' that is so lame, cant men think of anything more original so I just said 'yes, that's why I don't go there anymore' but he just didn't get the message 'baby, why don't we go back to mine later?' ok that was pathetic 'sorry, no, I don't think 2 people would fit under a rock'. Several classmates started laughing at this and most started watching our conversation. The boy probably felt that if I turned him down he would lose respect or something. Oh this was going to be good. 'I think you the best looking girl in here.' Well I knew that 'well then I better go find the best looking guy hadn't I' and with that I walked away from him. The whole class, including the teacher, was laughing their heads off. Oh I am good.

After the dance lesson, me and Massie had lunch. As we walked into the cafeteria everyone called over to us, well me, to come and sit with them. Obviously they had heard of the dance class. This happens all the time at all the high schools we have been to. We do something and suddenly everyone in the school thinks we are the coolest people they have ever met. It does have perks sometimes thought.


End file.
